1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a recording medium library system for recording/reproducing data on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape of a cartridge type and, more particularly, to a recording medium library system having a cell drum for retaining up to a predetermined number of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium library system is known for example as one of the peripheral units of the computer. The library system is arranged, having each of the recording media such as magnetic tapes put in its cartridge, such that the cartridges are stored in the body of the system and according to the need a desired cartridge is automatically taken out so that data is recorded/reproduced on the recording medium. In a library system employing a cell drum having a plurality of cells for storing the recording media therein, the cell drum is rotatively driven when a cartridge is put in or taken out such that a desired cell is brought to a target position, i.e., accessible position. In the driving, it is required to stop the cell drum at the target position quicker and producing no vibration.
The inertia of the cell drum varies with the number of recording media stored in the cell drum and the weight of each recording medium. Accordingly, in the rotative driving of the cell drum, if its inertia is not properly taken into account, that substantial time may be taken before the cell drum reaches the target position or the cell drum may produce vibration during positioning control thereof.